A Wedding Worth Remembering
by Mystic Summoner
Summary: It's been months and now it's the day that Subaru and Sekani have been waiting for: Their mother's wedding! They invite their friends Except for Mai to attend at Duel Kingdom where the wedding is held. This is something you need to see for yourself.


A Wedding Worth Remembering  
  
Disclaimer: I don't ow Yu-Gi-Oh! or this song in this fic. I do own my own characters.  
  
::When we left off in our story, Subaru and Sekani defeated the Shadow Lord and his minions with the help of their friends and Pegasus asked their mother to marry him, which she said yes. Now all of Subaru's and Sekani's friends are invited to come along with their relatives to Duelist Kingdom where the wedding is held at as they traveled by sea on a luxurious cruise::  
  
Sekani & Ryou: ::plays chess as Ryou's yami was with Yami Malik, plotting something what to do with Yami and the others::  
  
Sekani: ::moves his black chess piece:: Check.  
  
Ryou: ::looks at the situtation:: Thanks for helping me keep an eye on my yami, sekani. ::moves his white chess piece::  
  
Sekani: No problem. Besides, those two can't be trusted when they are not with anyone close to them.  
  
Marik: ::walks in as he carred some drinks in one hand and the food in the other:: Who's winning?  
  
Ryou: Hard to say really. Why don't you pull up a chair and watch, Marik?  
  
Marik: Okay. ::puts the food and drinks on top of a drawer as he pulled up a chair and sat down:: I play winner.  
  
Sekani: Okay. ::sees a move and moves his piece:: Checkmate.  
  
Ryou: ::blinks and looks:: Didn't see that one coming. ::looks at him:: Good game. ::offers his hand to him::  
  
Sekani: ::shakes his hand:: You're turn Marik. ::sets up his pieces back in order::  
  
Marik: ::waits as Ryou got out of the chair and sits down:: ::gets the pieces back in order as he made the first move::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::At the pool area, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Isis, Odion, Mokuba, and Seto are relaxing:: ::Duke, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi are playing pool volleyball in the pool as Tea, Serenity, and Isis are tanning in the sun while Yami and Odion read some books about ancient Egypt::  
  
Seto: ::lies down on his towel on his stomach while he kept his eyes on Mokuba, who was working on the company:: Mokuba, where is Subaru?  
  
Mokuba: She's coming. She said that you might like it when you see it.  
  
Seto: Hm?  
  
Subaru: ::walks out as she wore a white bikini with a linen drape around her waist as it reached to her knees:: Sorry I'm late everyone.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi: It's okay Sub--::eyes widen as Yugi's and Duke's faces were crimson as Joey and Tristan drooled::  
  
Yami and Odion: ::looks up and blushes as they quickly looked into their book again:: Nice outfit Subaru.  
  
Tea, Serenity, Isis: ::nods their heads while giggling at the boys::  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: ::makes wolf cries at her as Joey and Tristan howled and whistled::  
  
Seto: ::blinks and glares as he got up:: Stop howling, Dog! And that goes to the Monkey idiot and the whackos! ::goes over to Subaru and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind:: She's fine so no touchy from you fools.  
  
Subaru: ::blushes:: Seto-chan...  
  
Tristan and Joey: ::Growls:: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY/DOG?!?  
  
Seto: That's what you two are.  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: ::looks at Seto from what he said about them:: You say that if that was a bad thing...  
  
Subaru: ::sweatdrops:: God chooses insane people to be his messengers..We are his chosen ones.  
  
Odion: Well put saying that, Subaru..Especially for those two.  
  
Subaru: Thanks Odion. ::gets picked up by Seto as she giggled:: Seto-chan!  
  
Seto: ::grins and places her down on the towel as he got the suntan lotion::  
  
Subaru: ::blushes and gets on her stomach as she unlatched her bikini top:: ::lies down on the bikini as she propped her head on her arms::  
  
Seto: ::blushes as he rubbed the lotion on her back and slowly rubs down to her lower back::  
  
Subaru: Mmm Seto..That feels nice.  
  
Seto: You're welcome, Subaru-chan. ::kisses the side of her neck gently::  
  
Mokuba: Okay, going to our cabin Seto. ::picks up the laptop and carries it to their cabin::  
  
::Everyone chuckles and giggles as they kept having fun::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::looks at Yami Malik:: Are you thinking what I am thinking?  
  
Yami Malik: ::smirks:: Oh yeah. Take Isis' top off, take the Pharaoh's shorts, along with his hikari, and take Subaru's top to make it the best evil vacation ever.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hell yes! Come on! ::takes Malik to a good hiding spot::  
  
Subaru: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Seto: Something wrong?  
  
Subaru: Yami Bakura and Malik are planning something. If they do, well, I can always get them back.  
  
Seto: ::smirks::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Yami Bakura: ::peeks from under the table cloth where Isis was in front of:; ::looks at Malik:: Ready?  
  
Yami Malik: Hai...NOW! ::dashes out and takes Isis' top off as he ran off::  
  
Isis: ::covers herself with her towel quickly:: BAKA! Give it back!  
  
Yami Malik: NO! ::laughs insane::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::runs out and swiftly grabs Subaru's top as he laughed insane as well::  
  
Seto: ::growls at him:: That son of a...  
  
Subaru: Easy Seto. They'll get theirs in return.  
  
::Yami Malik dives in the water and swims to Yugi as he took off his swimming trunks::  
  
Yugi: ::eyes widen and lowers down in the water:: That's not funny...::turns red from embarrassment::  
  
Yami: ::growls:: MALIK! ::doesn't see Bakura behind him::  
  
Bakura: ::smirks and pulls down his swimming trunks:: And don't forget me, fucking Pharaoh! ::laughs his ass off:: I see London, I see France! I just pulled down the fucking Pharaoh's pants! ::laughs more and goes over Malik::  
  
Yami: ::blinks and looks down as he quickly pulled up his trunks as the girls whistled and blushed::  
  
Subaru: Okay...::gets up as she was topless and pointed her finger at them as she froze them in their spot with her powers:: ::Uses her other finger to pull off their trunks and tosses the trunks in the pool:: Now we see London, we see France. Now the Tomb boys lost their pants. ::smirks::  
  
::Everyone laughed as Subaru dropped them in the pool::  
  
Seto: Sweet revenge.  
  
Subaru: Now, I call it a little payback. ::puts her top on as she dived into the water and helps Yugi getting his trunks on:: ::resurfaces::  
  
Yugi: ::blushes a little:: Thanks Subaru.  
  
Subaru: You're welcome Yugi. ::looks at him and then Isis as she had her top on:: ::looks at everyone:: Who wants to eat?  
  
Isis, Tea, Serenity: We do.  
  
Joey & Tristan:: ALRIGHT! LUNCH TIME! ::jumps in the air for a moment and splashes in the pool again::  
  
Odion: ::grabs Yami Bakura and Malik by each arm:: Sounds fine by me. Come on you two. ::escorts them to their cabin::  
  
::Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea, and Isis goes to their cabins as Yami, Yugi, Seto and Subaru walked to theirs::  
  
Yami: Thank you for helping us out Subaru.  
  
Subaru: You're welcome. If they pull that stunt again, just challenge them to a game, which you always win, or tells me so I can handle it.  
  
Yami & Yugi: Alright. See you two later. ::They walked into their cabin::  
  
Seto: ::looks at her:: I'll be waiting at your cabin for dinner Subaru.  
  
Subaru: I can't wait to see you then. ::kisses him lovingly::  
  
Seto: ::kisses back lovingly as he gently grabbed her butt:: Mmmm.  
  
Subaru: Mmmm. ::breaks the kiss and kisses his neck lovingly as she left a hickey:: See you at dinner.  
  
Seto: ::blushes:: Alright. ::bows as he walked to his cabin::  
  
Subaru: ::gets in her cabin and shuts it behind her::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::At 7 o' clock, everyone was at the dining room of the ship except for Seto and Subaru::  
  
Joey: ::pigs out with Tristan:: Man this is good stuff!  
  
Tristan: ::nods and kept on eatting::  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: Joey Wheeler! Stop acting that or you might make some of the others do that!  
  
Joey: Aw Ma! ::points to Yami Bakura and Yami Malik:: They have been doing that all the times and besides this meal reminds me of your best cooking.  
  
Mrs Wheeler: Oh Joey. You know how to appreciate me when you were a child. I wish I had those baby pictures of you and Serenity.  
  
Joey: ::smiles and eyes widen a little:: ~~NOT THOSE PICS! SETO WILL BLACKMAIL ME IF HE GETS ONE!!~~ ::smiles again:: It's true mom. You were like a super hero to me and Serenity.  
  
Serenity: ::nods::  
  
::While Joey talked with his family, Yugi talked to his Yami and his grandfather::  
  
Grandfather: I don't know why I have to go to that soul stealing fool's island...  
  
Yugi: Because it's Sekani's and Subaru's special day to see their mother's wedding.  
  
Yami: ::nods:: We know you don't like him, but they said we have to bring any relatives with us.  
  
Grandfather: I know but still...  
  
Yugi: Don't worry grandfather. He doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore to take anyone's souls.  
  
Yami: ::nods his head:: He is right.  
  
Grandfather: Alright. You two talked me into it. I'll behave when he talks to me.  
  
Yugi & Yami: Thank you.  
  
::Isis, Ryou, Odion, Marik and Sekani kept an eye on Yami Bakura and Yami Malik as Sekani held Isis' hand softly while Isis blushed. Duke made some sweet talk with some other girls on the ship as all of them sweatdropped::  
  
Ryou: ::looks around:: Where are Seto and Subaru at?  
  
Isis: They could be at the deck looking at the stars and moon since it is romantic to some people.  
  
Odion: ::nods:: That is true, Isis. They could be there.  
  
::All over them nodded their heads as the dorrs opened and some jaws dropped to the floor a little while they stared at Seto and Subaru with their arms linked. Subaru wore a light blue dress and Seto wore a tuxedo with a white flower above his pocket::  
  
Tea: Wow....Seto and Subaru looks so good together.  
  
Mokuba: It's like Seto is a princes and Subaru is a princess.  
  
Sekani: ::smiles and takes a picture of them together:: Perfect photo for their special night.  
  
Isis: ::nods::  
  
Malik: :;takes a picture of Sekani and Isis together:: They aren't the only ones. ::smiles::  
  
::Everyone goes to the dance floor with their dates as they did a slow dance while some of the passengers watched. As the dance was over, everyone went to their cabins as Seto carried Subaru to her cabin::  
  
Seto: ::pushes the partly opened door all the way with his foot as he took her to her bed and lies her on the bed:: ::kisses her forehead softly:: Goodnight Subaru-chan..  
  
Subaru: ::smiles a little in her sleep:: ::mumbles in her sleep:: Night Seto-chan..  
  
::Seto goes out the door as Sekani walked into the room as they both bidded each other goodnight as they waited to be at Duelist Kingdom in the morning::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::At morning, the ship appears at Duelist Island as they got off the ship and enters the limos while they were driven to the castle. As they entered the castle, they got out as they were in tuxedos and dresses as they discussed what to do while they were in the wedding::  
  
Subaru: ::holds Seto's hand:: You ready for this one, Seto?  
  
Seto: It's been a while, but I am ready Subaru. ::holds her hand softly:: Let's go.  
  
Subaru: ::smiles softly:: okay.  
  
::Everyone goes to the chairs as they sat down as Pegasus was in front of the priest as he had Yami as the best man. The music begins playing as Sekani escorted Isis down the aisle as Yugi escorted Serenity, then Tristan escorting Tea, and finally Seto escorting Subaru down the aisle as Mokuba followed behind them as he was the ring bearer::  
  
Pegasus: ::takes a breath and calms down as the music played for Celica to come down the aisle:: ~~I hate being nervous, but I am happy to have her for wife..~~  
  
::Everyone turned around as they saw Odion escorting Celica down the aisle as she had the veil over her face and wore a golden dress::  
  
Serenity: She's pretty in that.  
  
Pegasus: She's beautiful as if she was a goddess..  
  
Yami: ::nods:: I'm glad that you chose her for a wife, Pegasus. Oh, my hikari's grandfather is still upset with you for the whole soul stealing incident..  
  
Pegasus: Well I'm not going to do it anymore, but I will always have my ways in dueling, Yami.  
  
Yami: ::nods:: I know.  
  
::As Celica was next to Pegasus, Pegasus lifted up her veil and smiles softly at her as she smiled back and they both turned in front of the priest::  
  
Priest: We are gather here today to see these two people in this ceremony. If anyone have any objections to see these two wed, speak now or hold their peace.  
  
::Everyone becomes silent::  
  
Priest: Pegasus J. Crawford, do you take this woman to have and to hold, to rich or in poor, in sickness or in health, til death til you part?  
  
Pegasus: I do.  
  
Priest: Celica McAngel, do you take this man to have and to hold, in rich or in poor, in sickness or in health, til death til you part?  
  
Celica: I do.  
  
Priest: Rings please.  
  
Mokuba: ::holds up the rings for them as Pegasus and Celica took the rings as they inserted the rings on each other's fingers::  
  
Priest: I know pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Pegasus: ::smiles and looks at her as he kissed her lovingly::  
  
Celica: ::kisses back lovingly and holds him softly::  
  
::Everyone cheers as they got ready for the dance and food while Seto and Subaru got on stage to get ready to perform for Pegasus and Celica::  
  
Subaru: ::taps on the microphone:: Can we have everyone's attention please?  
  
::Everyone turns around as they looked at them::  
  
Seto: Thank you. We want to give this song for Pegasus and Mrs.Crawford a special song for their dance. We hope you enjoy it. ::nods his head to Subaru::  
  
Subaru: ::makes the piano play with her powers and watched her mother and her new step-father dancing to the music as she and Seto began singing::  
  
Sometimes I feel so all alone  
  
Finding myself callin' your name  
  
When we're apart, so far away  
  
Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of  
  
Could it be true, could it be real?  
  
My heart says that you're the one.  
  
There's no one else, you're the only one for me.  
  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing.  
  
Never felt that love is so right.  
  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
  
We need someone we could give our all.  
  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.  
  
Could it be true, could it be real?  
  
My heart says that you're the one.  
  
There's no one else, you're the only one for me.  
  
Yesm this time my love's the real thing.  
  
Never felt that love is so right.  
  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
  
We need someone we could give our all.  
  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.  
  
Never felt that love is so right.  
  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
  
We need someone we could give our all.  
  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever..  
  
::They bowed as everyone applauded as they got off stage and everyone got on the dance floor and began dancing::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::As the dance was over, Sekani's and Subaru's mother and step-father told everyone to get ready for the bouquet and garter toss::  
  
Mrs.Crawford: Alright girls. Get on the dance floor for the bouquet toss. ::turns around as she held the bouqet::  
  
::All the girls appeared on the dance floor as they kept their eyes out for the bouquet::  
  
Mrs. Crawford: ::throws the bouquet behind her as it flew in the air and turns around to see the lucky catcher::  
  
Tea:: I got it! ::jumps a few times::  
  
Serenity: ::jumps as well:  
  
Isis: ::raises an eyebrow as the bouquet landed in her hands:: ::blinks::  
  
Subaru: ::claps her hands:: Alright Isis! Good catch!  
  
Isis: ::blushes a little:: Thank you. ::feels Sekani's arms around her waist::  
  
Sekani: ::smiles:: Now it's the gentlemen's turn. ::kisses her neck softly::  
  
Isis: ::nods and kisses his cheek softly as she led the girls off the floor::  
  
Pegasus: ::lets Celica sit in a chair as he lifted up the dress and slowly takes the garter off:: Before I throw it, you boys better not kill each other for it.  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura:: Damn...  
  
Yami, Yugi, Seto, Sekani, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Marik, Odion, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: ::gets ready for the garter::  
  
Joey: That garter is gonna be mine.  
  
Seto: For your own personal flea and tag collar, dog?  
  
Joey: ::growls:: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Seto: ::smirks::  
  
::Pegasus throws the garter as the boys jumped onto each other, trying to get the garter as the garter landed on Yami's hair::  
  
Yami: ::blinks and takes the garter off his hair::  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: ::laughs hard::  
  
Yami: Shut up both of you..  
  
Sekani: Looks like you are going to be a groom in a few years Yami.  
  
Yami: ::nods::  
  
::Both Pegasus and Celica comes downstairs as Celica went over to their children::  
  
Celica: Sekani? Subaru? We need to talk with you.  
  
Subaru & Sekani: Yes mother and father?  
  
Pegasus: Now we know that you can stay with us in Duelist Kingdom..but since you love to hang out with your friends and go to school, we decided to let you stay next to the Kaiba brothers and come here for the holidays.  
  
Subaru: ::smiles and hugs them both:: Thank you both.  
  
Sekani: ::smiles:: Thanks mom and dad.  
  
Celica: ::hugs back and smiles:: You're welcome. :;gets scooped up by Pegasus as she giggled::  
  
Pegasus: ::smiles:: See you all later. :;carries her to the limo as they got in::  
  
::Everyone watched as the limo drove Pegasus and Celica off as the sign on the back of the limo said 'Just Married'::  
  
Sekani: Alright everyone. Let's go to the ship and don't forget your things.  
  
Everyone:: Alright.  
  
::They all walked off as Isis was being escorted by Sekani and Subaru was escorted by Seto::  
  
Subaru: This is a wedding worth remembering, huh Seto?  
  
Seto: ::nods:: Yes it is. ::holds her softly:: Come on before we miss the ship.  
  
Subaru: Okay ::kisses him as they reached the ship::  
  
::Everyone got on the ship as they sailed off back to Domino City while some held on to their love ones and watched the sunset::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: See? I told you it would be a good story.  
  
Yami: True. :;chuckles:: Nice job for what you did to the tomb robber and Yami Malik.  
  
Me: Well they kinda deserve it. ::giggles:: But you had a nice package yourself, Yami.  
  
Yami: ::turns red on the cheeks:: Dark Summoner!  
  
Seto: ::chuckles::  
  
Yami Malik & Bakura: :;glares at Yami::  
  
Me: Malik! Bakura! ::tosses some video games and videos for them:: Go play and watch movies! Leave Yami and everyone alone!  
  
Yami Malik & Bakura: Alright! ::runs off::  
  
Seto: You usually win of saving everyone.  
  
Me: What can I say? I got good plans for them.  
  
Duke: ::smiles in content:: Well at least I got a few lovely ladies in this fic.  
  
Me: ::falls over anime style::  
  
Yami: ::catches her::  
  
Me: Thank you Yami :;gets back up:: Anyways..I'm working on my third and fourth fic. I am also working on my sister's fic.  
  
Yugi: Well can you make sure that nothing will happen to us?  
  
Me: I can't make any promises on that Yugi. ::hugs him softly:: Well I hope...::hears a lot of laughing and crashing in the other room:: Excuse me.. :;goes to the next room:: MALIK! BAKURA! BREAK ONE MORE THING AND I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH WIZARD OF OZ AND CARE BEARS!!  
  
Yami Bakura & Malik:: O.O O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! FOR THE LOVE OF RA,WE'LL BEHAVE!!  
  
Me: GOOD! ::walks off and takes a breath:: Okay, we have to go and remember..  
  
Seto, Joey, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Isis, Odion, Marik, Serenity, Solomon Motou, Mrs. Wheeler, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Pegasus and Me:: HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM US TO YOU 


End file.
